Beast Boy's Nightmare
by Evillittlegurlie
Summary: One day Beast Boy can't sleep. So he sees and hears many strange things. Most of the words are Beast Boy's screaming. The summary sucks, but the story is really funny. Oneshot. R&R!


This is a strange fanfic. That's all I'm saying.

TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!

It was 2:56 A.M. and Beast Boy couldn't sleep for the seventh time that week. Yeah, that's right, he hadn't slept for a week. He had had too many dreams about Raven. _Why is she in my dreams? Why can't I keep her out of my mind!_ Beast Boy thought to himself.

Finally, with a sigh, he got out bed, still dressed in his maroon spandex suit. He went out into the hallway and walked to Raven's room. He heard Raven's light snoring through the door. He silently walked in. "Raven, I can't get you out of my head," Beast Boy said to the sleeping Raven.

Unknown to him, Raven was not asleep. She heard his words, froze, then continued to pretend to snore.

"I know you don't think I'm funny and I know that you hate me, Raven... but you don't know how much I love you," Beast Boy continued. "Ever since that hug after that incident with Malchior, I've always dreamed of hugging you again. Raven, I love you."

After this, Beast Boy walked out of Raven's room, his ears drooping.

"I love you too."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Beast Boy's scream erupted throughout the entire tower. He ran to the living room area... to find Starfire completely dressed in the Red X costume, excluding the mask. She had been about to put on the mask but stopped as Beast Boy stared at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Beast Boy screamed again, although not as loud as before, though certainly as long. He turned into a cheetah and ran as fast as he could away. He ran straight to his room... to find Terra, alive and moving but still a rock, sitting on his bed.

"TERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Beast Boy screamed. This was not out of joy, but out of complete and udder scareded-ness. "YOU'RE STILL A ROCK! I'M SCARED OF ROCKS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"You never told me when I was with you guys! You should have told me! Now gimme a big kissie!" Terra said.

"I don't love you anymore! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I-love-Raven!" Beast Boy screamed. He ran out of his room to a pool... to find Aqualad in swimming trunks and floaties and doing the dog paddle.

"Dude, I thought you could swim!" Beast Boy yelled.

"That was my sister. She looks exactly like me," Aqualad said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy screamed. He looked down and screamed again for he saw he was wearing just his boxers with his face on them. (A/N: Y'know, the boxers he had in "Birthmark". He was distracting Dr. Light and said, while pulling his boxers up, "Dude, are those your pajamas?" If it wasn't his boxers, then let's just say it was.)

Suddenly a girl with floor-length black hair and pink eyes fell from the sky. She hadn't been flying nor had she fallen from the top of something. She just fell. _WHUMP!_ she whumped.

"Who are you!" Beast Boy screamed.

"I'm Luna, but lots of people call me an evil little girlie," the girl said. Her lip quivered. "Can I scream at random things with you?"

"Sure," Beast Boy said. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luna screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Beast Boy screamed. He sat up in bed. "Oh, good. It was just a nightmare. Like I could ever love Raven!"

Raven walked in, slapped him, and went back out.

Sitting on the edge of Beast Boy's bed, there was a girl with floor-length black hair and pink eyes. "Hi!" Luna said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Beast Boy shrieked.

TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!

The End.

So, how'd you like it?


End file.
